What is Hate?
by Sinking Into Madness
Summary: What do you do...when the one you love hates you...and when he realizes he loves you...he is taken away?" rape/anal/bondage/abuse/violence/blood/RAPE/mpreg/YAOI/future HET
1. Bastard

**This is my first SessxInu fic, so be kind.**

**It'll probably be a two shot, in Inuyasha POV. I guess there's a plot here, but I don't know if it'll continue. Depends on reviews.**

_**Warning: Lots of smut in the second and third chapter. Not intended for those under 18, but, who really cares about warnings?**_

**I am here for your enjoyment and entertainment.**

_**Chapter 1: Bastard**_

Oh, I hate him. I hate him with every fiber of my being. I know I do.

But then…

Why do I do everything he says? Why do I obey his every command? Why is he so important to me?

Why do I ride him, every night, just like he likes it? Why do I bend over his desk for him, at any time, even if there are guests waiting to be seen? Why do I moan and beg for him to give me more when he insists on teasing me?

Night after night…day after day…I didn't care about the nice clothes or jewelry. I didn't care about the flowers or gardens. Sure, it flattered me. How could it not?

Even what I was wearing now had been a gift. A long kimono robe and pants all white with beautiful pink flowers lining the back and arms along with the inside of the pant legs. But, that wasn't the answer to all of my questions.

It can't be because I am his mate. I know I still have control over myself and my actions. It can't be because I am pregnant. The only thing that gets me is emotional and makes me hurl every few minutes.

So…why do I do it? Why am I still here? Why don't I just run away? Would he kill me if I ran away? Would he hurt me if I didn't listen?

"Inuyasha."

And there he is. Walking into our bedroom, looking as if he was thrown off of a cloud and his wings torn off. What do I say to him? What does he want me to say to him? Why do I even care what he wants?!

"What the hell do you want, you bastard?" I said, my voice cold.

He looks away and smiles softly, as if what I said was a joke. Just another thing I hate about him. He never takes me seriously. Never. He always thinks that what I say doesn't matter, that what I say has no effect to him.

Oh, but I knew it did. Everything I said hurt him. Everything I did hurt him. And he told me everyday why it did.

…Because he loved me.

"Jenriojin wants to see you. He wants to check on the pup."

Jenriojin. The healer of the castle that houses the Lord of the Western Lands and his mate. He always has to check this stupid child. As if I wanted it. As if I needed it. I stood from the small desk and looked at him.

"Fine. Where is he, then?"

Those golden eyes stared at mine, the long white hair framing his beautiful face. He wore his usual clothing today, white kimono donned with red. I continued to look at him, my mouth suddenly beginning to water, my cock starting to get hard. He looked away again, out the window this time.

"The northern wing. In the room next to the dining room."

I walked to the door of the room, but didn't feel him behind me. He always came with me to see if the pup was alright. What was he doing now?

He was leaning over the windowsill, looking outside at the pretty sakura trees and flowers in the garden. When he noticed I was looking at him, he turned and let his head tilt to the side.

"What are you waiting for?"

I looked away from him then, my face getting hot. "I…I thought you were coming too."

I looked up to see him shake his head. "No, I'll just ask Jenriojin tomorrow how it went. I'm going to go in the garden for a bit."

Something was wrong with him. But then again, something was always wrong with him. So why should I really care?

"Humph."

I opened the door and slammed it shut on my way out, walking quickly down the hall and passed the foyer to get to the small room.

"Rrr…" Who the hell did he think he was?! As if I weren't important to him at all! He always go to see if the pup is alright, or if something is wrong. Always. Why is he acting so strange? What the hell is going on?!

I passed the dining room, slowly cooling down as I entered Jenriojin's examination room, filled with scented incense made to calm me down. I sat down and he immediately took notice. His dark orange eyes flicked up and wrinkled with his sharp toothed smile. He was a nice old demon, always got me in a good mood. He had dark blue hair and light, peachy skin, covered in his alpha mating marks. Like all the marks Sesshoumaru had.

"Ah. Lord Inuyasha. How are we feeling today?"

I grimaced and smiled. "I think I may have threw up a few vital organs, but other than that, I'm fine."

"You're only a few weeks along Inuyasha. So, I'm sorry to say, but it's only going to get worse."

I groaned and hunched in my seat. "Great."

"Oh! I was expecting to see Lord Sesshoumaru! Where is he?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He said he'd talk to you tomorrow. He wants to take a walk in the garden."

He looked deep in thought for a second and slightly disturbed. Did he know why Sesshoumaru was acting so weird?

"Oh…well, alright, milord. Sit still and breathe deeply."

I did as he told and he laid his hands on my still flat stomach, the light blue glow slowly forming under his hands. He had told me what the glows meant. Light blue for healthy. Gold for weak and sick and red for death.

"You're still in perfect health, sir. And so is the child."

I smiled softly and got up. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, Jenriojin."

When I was almost to the door, I heard him call me. "Lord Inuyasha. May I speak to you for a second?"

I looked back into the tangerine eyes and I saw that he was very serious. I sat back into the small stool and looked over at the only friend I had in the castle.

"What is it, Jen?"

"Inuyasha, you know very well that Sesshoumaru has been acting very strange these past few days, yes?"

"Well, yeah, he has been, but why would that concern me?"

"I'm afraid that it's _because_ it doesn't concern you that he is acting like this."

"Oh, please, Jen." I stood and walked to the door and stepped into the hallway. "It's just another one of his phases."

I walked back to the bedroom.

If I had stayed only a few moments longer, I would have seen the old demon shake his head sadly.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOX

When I got back to the bedroom, Sesshoumaru was not there. His scent was strong around the room, so it was clear that he had just left. I walked over and sat down on the bed slowly, looking around.

I never really felt safe in this castle. I always had to be on guard. The only time I let it down was when Sesshoumaru was around…

No! I won't let myself think of such foolish things!

I laid back on the bed, feet dangling over the side and my head sank into the silk sheets. Stupid castle. Stupid Sesshoumaru. Stupid… -_sniff_- -_sniff_-… Wow! I threw my face into the blankets and sniffed until my lungs were filled. The blankets smelled fantastic!

They smelled so good…like the forest after a nice drizzle of rain and a dash of roses covered in dew…they smelled…just like Aniki smelled…right after a hot bath…

I shot up from the bed and shook my head from side to side, as if to throw the disgusting thought out. I had promised myself that I would never get emotionally involved when we agreed that mating each other was best for the Western Lands.

So why am I thinking such stupid things now?

**End Chapter**

**There you go! Now that you know what's going on between the couple, do you think it's worth it to go on? **

**I really liked the whole thing. And the scene that I plan to post next kind of put a tear in my eye. I just never knew I could write something like it. **

**Well, anyways, please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Until next time!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	2. More, More

**Ah….I am so sorry for making you all wait for a damn month for me to update. ^-^; I was just having a lot of problems is all…. **

**Anyways, why should I make you sit there and read a boring Author's Note?**

**:3**

**On with the story! (Remember, I will switch the P.O.V's soon, so try not to get confused!)**

**There is MAJOR OOCness in this chapter, so yeah…you've been warned.**

**Chapter 2: More, More**

Damn him. Damn him to hell!

Why? Why did he have to be so willing to please me? So willing to give me whatever I wanted? He confuses me so much….this isn't fair.

I cross my arms as I lay back on the bed, waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back into the bedroom. He sent me dinner and a change of clothes to wear to bed…but where was he? Why wasn't he here? He always came to bed early…

Why was I even worried?!

I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face into the pillow. Until I heard the doors to our bedroom slide open and close. I turned over again, and stared at my older brother, who had a very…concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong with you now?"

I seen him shake his head and walk to the wardrobe, opening it and picking out a silk kimono to wear for bed, light blue and dark blue clashing together on the arms and pant legs.

"Nothing. I'm fine. You can go to sleep, Inuyasha."

"Humph." I turned onto my side, facing away from him as he got into bed. I could hear his breathing coming in long breaths and the beat of his heart, slow and peaceful as he drifted off to sleep.

But I wasn't having that. Oh, no. He was going to get worked tonight.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Ah! Oh, mmm…" I moaned as Sesshoumaru flicked his fingers inside my entrance. It felt so good to have him play with me. So good when he was inside of me.

I may hate him, but I love having sex with him.

He slipped a finger inside of me, making sure that it was coated in saliva before he did. He stuck one more after I had gotten used to the feeling and then one more when I started moaning for more.

Sesshoumaru rubbed everywhere inside me, when he hit that special spot that made me scream in pleasure and my body arch and twitch. He had a very concentrated look on his face as he did so, not even looking up at me.

He removed his fingers and quickly got onto his knees, while pulling one leg onto his shoulder and the other around his waist. He slipped his huge cock inside of me quickly, making me whimper in discomfort. He went in dry.

It had hurt, but it was worth it in the end. It always was.

I let myself get adjusted to his length before I started to move against him. "Move, please, move!" I moaned loudly. I was surprised at how wanton I sounded. He complied quickly, thrusting in and out of me…as if he just wanted to get it over with.

I growled and reached forward, pulling his hair until his lips were crashing on mine and his tongue in my mouth. He began to move even harder and angled his hips, so that he hit that sweet spot with every thrust.

I moaned in his mouth and I felt him go harder inside me, slipping against my thighs and pounding me into the mattress. His tongue, still in my mouth, traced my gums, went over my fangs and wrestled with my own.

His hips moved violently as he grunted softly. I always liked to hear him moan, so I tightened myself around him and heard him moan into my mouth. The pressure in my stomach was incredible and it felt delicious. I could feel it all going to my cock, which was rubbing in between our stomachs.

"More, more!" I moaned.

He hit my prostate once more and I came with a scream, spilling onto our stomachs, while he filled me to the max with his own essence. That felt good too, having him cum inside me.

He immediately pulled out though, and rolled over onto his back, panting softly. We were not done. No, not at least for a couple more hours.

I smirked as I climbed on top of him, earning a wide-eyed stare, and began to bite on his earlobe.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. **

This… was the hardest decision I have ever had to make…

But, it had to be done. Without question, I had to fix this problem. It had taken me days to figure out what to do, what was best for my child, what was best for Inuyasha…what was best for me.

I grimaced as the word selfish crossed my mind. I sat back in the large chair behind my desk and sighed. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do…ever.

I loved Inuyasha. With all of my heart. With everything I own. With all of my being. But there's no way I can ever make him feel the same. I am his "bastard of an older brother" and that was the only way he seen me. Other than a lover, of course.

So, when I woke up, I slipped out of the room quietly and told Jenriojin to tell Inuyasha to come to my office as soon as he woke up. Jenriojin nodded and agreed, a sad look crossing his features.

He knew. He knew exactly what I was going to do.

And when Inuyasha came into my office, his arms crossed in the arms of his kimono, his eyes droopy from sleep, his kimono top falling slightly off his shoulder, I wondered to myself how I would ever be able to let such a beautiful creature go.

"Inuyasha. Sit down."

He scoffed and sat on the chair across from me. I needed to do this quickly. I didn't know how long I would last before my own emotions got the best of me. And so, I looked at him, straight in the eye and said,

"As soon as you give birth to our child, you will be free to go."

His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly, a look of pure shock taking over his features. "W-What?"

I stood and looked down at him. "When you give birth to our child, Inuyasha, you will be free to leave this castle and never come back. Just like you've always wished, ne?"

He stared at me for a long moment and stood, his hands clenched in fists, his eyes flashing red.

"You think I'd just leave after my baby is born?! You think I'd abandon my child, leave, and forget about it?!"

He screamed. I looked at him closely, not even flinching when he raised his voice.

"You will not be abandoning the baby, you will be leaving it here, with me."

His face blushed a rosy tint as he clenched his teeth. "And what? You'll just find another mate to replace me?!"

I looked at him once more and crossed my arms. I needed to hurt him. I needed to get him to hate me even more. However much it may hurt me, it was the best thing for all of us.

"Yes. I will find another mate to replace you."

The look on his face, after I said that statement, ripped my heart to shreds. The look of anger went away, replaced by a blank stare to the floor. Tears fell; the salty scent in my nose confirmed it.

He looked up again, his golden eyes shining. "Fine. When I have this baby…" He laid a hand on his stomach. "I'll leave…and I'll _never_ come back."

He looked down once more, and let out a sob as he ran from the room, pushing whatever servant was in the way. I sat on my chair and looked down onto the dark wood. I laid my head in my arms and, being the strong man that I was, my shoulders shook and I began to cry.

**End Chapter **

***sniffle* I can't believe this! *wipes tears from eyes* **

**I'm so sorry I made this happen, but…to tell you the truth…I needed to do it, in order for Inuyasha to understand his true feelings for Sesshoumaru. **

**Yes, it's kind of short, but hopefully, you all enjoyed it. **

**I don't really know what else to say but to please review and tell me what you think. **

**As I said before, this is MAJOR OOCness so please don't flame me about that. I warned you, didn't I?**

**Please review….**

**Hopefully I hear from you all soon…**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	3. Kill Me

**Well, here it is. This little chappy explains why our little Sesshy was crying. :'(**

**I got a lot of reviews saying that it was OOC and that why the hell I was doing this to them. But don't worry my little babies! Things are gonna get better, Jeanni promises!**

**:3 **

**Here's chapter 3, which is called….**

**Chapter 3: Kiru Touhou…(Kill Me…)**

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

That….bastard! How could he do this to me?! How can he say that?! Why would he…

No. It's for the best. I'm not happy here and he's not happy, so how will we raise a happy child? But…

I never thought he'd do this to me…Send me away…after the baby is born…throw me away…_replace _me.

I laid my hand on my stomach and rubbed it in small circles after I felt my stomach lurch. "Don't worry, puppy. I'll never let anything happen to you," I whispered.

When I started talking to my stomach…I don't know. But, it always calmed me down, let me become happy and sometimes, I did it before Sesshoumaru would come to the bedroom, because…it always made me somewhat submissive.

But, why the hell was I thinking about that?

I felt a shiver run down my spine and looked around, the feeling of being watched surrounding me. Such a strange feeling, something I haven't felt since before I became Sesshoumaru's mate.

…

Was it…because I was going to be replaced that I was growing anxious? That maybe…Sesshoumaru would bed another before I even left? I rubbed my stomach a little more and stood, not wanting to stay in the bedroom. I had no where to run...except…

I ran down the hall and outside, through the small garden and up the stairs to the servants' quarters. I didn't even look at the flowers or sakura trees rushing by me. I ran through the small hallways until I got to the end, a large door hiding my best friend's mate.

I knocked, and when I heard the soft chuckle, I opened the door and looked at Kurohyou, Jenriojin's young mate. He smiled at me, his canine teeth visible through the small smile. He had opted for a nice light blue kimono, a little darker than the color of his cat-like eyes. He had both elfin ears and cat ears, one cat ear pierced. His soft and curly black hair rested on his shoulders as he tilted his head and purred, patting the floor next to him for me to sit down.

I sat next to him and felt a kiss on my cheek, his normal way of greeting me. I smiled and kissed his while he fiddled with a small piece of cloth, most likely coming off of Mai's kimono. I sat and looked at him closely, noticing how nice his skin looked under the moonlight and bright his ice blue eyes were, the white flecks practically glowing.

I can see why I had a huge crush on him when I came to this castle. It may have only lasted a few days, but still!

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You only come to me when it's serious…"

"I'm sorry, Kurohyou. I know I should come see you more often, but-"

"He's told you already, hasn't he?..."

I looked at his face once more. "What?"

"Sesshoumaru…he's told you…that he wants you to leave the castle…"

I looked down at my hands that were now in tight fists and let out a shaky breath as I bit my bottom lip. How did everyone know? I let my hand run over my stomach. How did everyone know he wanted me to leave? I felt the tears stinging my eyes again, just like the first time and held back a whimper.

I felt Kurohyou move behind me and place his arms around my shoulders, resting his head next to mine, his fluffy hair tickling my cheek.

"It's ok, Inu….don't cry…I'm sure that Sesshy didn't mean it…"

I shook my head. "He meant it…the look he had in his eyes…he meant everything he said…"

"_Yes, I will find another mate to replace you."_

No…no…**NO! **

**Will you let Alpha take in another?**

_No…_

**Then why do you treat Alpha so?**

_Because I hate-_

**Silence! You do not hate Alpha! You love Alpha! You are just too damn proud and **_**stupid **_**to figure it out!**

_But…I…_

**No! You shall go to our Alpha and submit! **

I looked forward as my demon screamed at me in my head, noticing that I was now staring into Jenriojin's eyes, my own flooding with tears as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I nuzzled my nose into his neck as Kurohyou smiled softly.

I have to go see him…I have this…urge to see if he's alright. To...apologize…to see if…he'd take me back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

"Excuse me, sire, b-but are you sure this is a good idea? I-I mean, Inuyasha is only a few weeks pregnant…" Jaken asked, making a point to look behind me at the two men who followed.

"As soon as Inuyasha gives birth to the child, he will leave." I turned and stepped into my office, Bankotsu and Jakotsu following closely behind. Too closely.

I sat down in the big chair and folded my fingers under my chin as they sat down. After they got comfortable, I sat back and crossed my arms. "I've already told you what you're here for."

Bankotsu smiled. "So, what? Is your precious little mate not satisfying you enough that you have to call in replacements?"

I looked to the corner and stayed quiet while they chuckled. "No, Bankotsu, it's not that. In fact," I stared right at Bankotsu, knowing that he would be affected most, "He satisfies me more than both of you ever could."

Jakotsu gritted his teeth and his face flushed a light red as Bankotsu stared and narrowed his eyes. I smirked. They were just too easy. I heard running and the door to the office, I didn't even remember closing it, opened and revealed a panting and blushing hanyou.

When he looked up, he stared at the two men sitting in the room, who both had huge smiles on their faces and cruel glints in their eyes.

"Oh, look…" Jakotsu stood and walked over to Inuyasha, making his golden eyes flick up and narrow. "The cute little half breed is here." He let out a chuckle from his red stained lips as Bankotsu stood and sauntered his way over to Inuyasha's right hand side.

The brunette chuckled. "No wonder Sesshy is replacing you…" He let a finger come up and trace Inuyasha's jaw line. "You're just a sniveling little- keh!"

Jakotsu yelped and moved back as blood soaked his kimono as well as Inuyasha's. I stood, my eyes wide as I seen my little brother pull out his hand from Bankotsu's throat with a sickening popping sound. His body fell to the floor, the long braid of black twisting around his stomach.

Blood gushed from the wound, staining the floor and Inuyasha's bare feet. The dark blue eyes were wide open, staring at Inuyasha. The growl that ripped through his chest sent a shiver down my spine and my tongue to lick my dry lips. Whenever his demon wanted to come out…we would rut for hours on end.

But the cackle that came from Jakotsu's mouth brought everyone's attention to him. "Well, then, Sesshoumaru! I think you're going to have to keep looking because," He moved his hand and groped Inuyasha's bottom, squeezing it. "I'll be glad to take Inuyasha after you're through with him!"

The blood that dripped from Inuyasha's hands was not enough for him it seemed. He brought up his arms and brought it down quickly, effectively ripping open Jakotsu's chest and sending more blood over him and surprisingly, spattering over my face and kimono top.

I blinked and he was right in front of me, and with a sharp slap, he left my face turned to the side, his hand mark burning my skin.

And in another second, he was gone, leaving only two shadows behind. I stared as Jenriojin and his mate, Kurohyou shook their heads and stared at me. Jenriojin walked into the room, the small panther demon following behind and frowned as I sat back down on the seat.

"M'lord, forgive me for saying this but…we told you so."

Kurohyou nodded and held tightly to his mate's hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked back to the bedroom, dreading the next few hours that were to come. I rubbed my hand over my cheek, which had lost the hand print only a few minutes ago. I knew that Inuyasha was still angry. Because of my actions, I lost six guards and four servants. I could feel my heart clenching in my chest as I slid open the door and stepped in, slipping it closed.

The room was dark; the only light coming in was from the moon through the windows in the back. Inuyasha was not in bed, but he was in the room. Oh, I could smell him. I walked closer to the wardrobe, preparing to open it, when he pounced.

The clothes that had been drenched in blood were scattered across the room, his lips on mine and his body falling on top as I fell back onto the floor. He ripped off my kimono top, leaving it in shreds as his demon completely took over.

His eyes glowed in the night, the dark red and purple seeping together. He growled and kissed me again, his naked hips grinding down on my cock and sucking on my tongue. He pushed away and pulled down my pants, ripping those as well with his massive claws.

With my cock popped out and my eyes hazed in lust, I could barely see him move down and take me into his mouth, only feeling as the wet cavern surrounded me and made my body wrack in a shiver as he sucked on the tip.

He swirled his tongue around the mushroom head and flicked at the pre cum that leaked out of the hard rod. He had such a wonderful tongue, such good ways of teasing me. I gasped as he took me completely into his mouth, something he's never done before. He swallowed around my cock and sent me sitting up and letting my hand fall into his hair.

He growled as he began to bob his head, his teeth sliding against my shaft and his tongue slithering against the vein underneath. I wanted to cum, the pressure in my stomach becoming too much, but, if he wanted to do this the rough way…

I let the anger take over me, the sadness, the love, the hatred and let my demon come out, my eyes turning just as bright as my beta's and my claws growing in his hair. I pulled his hair, earning a yelp as I brought his lips to mine, hearing a moan come from his throat as I slipped my tongue inside the delicious cavern.

I fought with his tongue and pushed him away as he let out another moan and flipped him onto his hands and knees.

_**Yes…let's make our beta scream in pleasure…**_

I let three of my fingers in my mouth and coated them quickly in saliva. I wasted no time with him, slipping one in after another as his oh so tight passage clenched around them. I wouldn't have this, though, so I brought my other hand up and slapped his ass as hard as he had slapped me.

He let out a yelp and relaxed around my fingers as I stretched him out thoroughly, and earned a whimper when I slipped them out. I rewarded him, however, with a flick of my tongue against his tight puckered entrance before I kneeled and thrust myself in violently.

He let out a scream and clenched around me in pain. I could smell the tears leaking down his face and I could smell the salty pre cum that dripped on the floor with every move I made, but I was too far gone to care. I slipped out slowly and pounded back in, another scream falling from his lips.

I angled my hips forward and thrust in again, this time a moan falling from his mouth. He always loved it when I hit his sweet spot. I hit it over and over, pounding it until he was raw, moaning, screaming and throwing his head back in carnal pleasure.

I let my chest fall onto his back, my mouth next to his ear and I continued to move with his body, making his moan come out longer and lower.

"I will always love you…"

A growl rumbled in his chest as I said it, and I smiled.I heard him whimper as I hit his sweet spot once more, the tight heat of his insides surrounding me, holding me as he came, and a scream coming soon after.

I needed only one more thrust to follow him, filling him until the white cream leaked down his thigh and onto the floor, mixing with his. He fell to the floor and I slipped out of him, my demon retreating back into my body. I brought him into my arms and onto the bed, holding him tightly to my body.

I blew in his air softly, another whimper from his lips. Smiled once more and whispered lazily into his ear, not caring if he heard or even cared, "I will never love anyone as I love you…

**End Chapter**

**Rewritten. I took out the Jap. Because…I suck at it. T^T Like really badly. So, screw it.**

**It sounds so much more romantic in English so on with the story!**

**Review? Yes? No?**

**:3**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	4. Say You Love Me

**Hello, peoplez! I got chapter 3 all fixed up and now here's chapter 4! Heh. I loved writing this chapter, especially since there's a lot of yelling and screaming from my cutie ookami prince. **

**:D**

**Yeah, that's right. Kouga's here! Finally…I've been dying to put him in here somewhere, so now, yay! **

**Alright, on with the story! **

**Chapter 4: Say You Love Me**

"You said WHAT?! How could you do that to him?! Why?! I thought you loved him! What the hell is wrong with you Sesshoumaru?!"

I sat quietly as Kouga yelled at me, knowing I deserved it. There was no way I could have prevented this from happening. I had just thrown the thought in the back of my mind.

Of course Inuyasha would tell him everything. They were best friends. And now…he was screaming his lungs out at me, with no one but little Ayame to hold him back.

"Holy FUCK! Do you not understand what this is doing to him?! He's pregnant!"

I could feel the side of my head begin to pound, could feel it throbbing harshly as a headache began to form. I could see Ayame getting frustrated as she tried to remind Kouga that they were here for business, not for personal problems. I let myself sit back in my chair looking around the new office I sat in.

I had to wait until all the blood was clean from my old office to return. Such amazing patterns it made on the floor and splattered across the wall…the throbbing in my head slowly went away as I looked at the ookami prince, his mouth curled in a snarl and his hands in fists, while I thought of the sight of Inuyasha killing Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

Beautiful.

**Yes, our beta has done us proud.**

I smirked. "Are you done yet, Kouga?"

He huffed and sat down. "Seriously Sesshoumaru, how can you do this to Inuyasha? You should've seen the look on his face when he told me!"

I sighed. "It's what's best for him and for the baby."

Kouga shook his head and crossed his arms, his long brown tail swishing back and forth behind him while Ayame began to speak of the problems her tribe was having with Kouga's, being which that her tribe wanted her to mate with Kouga.

I sighed again and literally had to put my mind kicking and screaming to push down the desire to roll my eyes. Always so damn predictable with her. He could see Kouga's blue eyes narrow as he answered the question for her.

"I don't ant to mate with you Ayame! That's it! Quit asking! It's not going to-"

The door to the office slipped open quickly and Kurohyou ran inside.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru, but you must come quickly!"

I stood and saw the panic in his eyes, the unshed tears as he looked at me with his cat ears flat on his head. "What is it, Kurohyou?"

"Sir…It's Lord Inuyasha. He's become ill."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

The pain in my chest has become unbearable…it stung to take a breath. My head was spinning and I couldn't see straight, my nose was the only thing I could rely on now. I coughed and the action made me sit up and groan.

Jenriojin helped me lay back down as my stomach lurched. I didn't want to throw up anymore…I didn't have anything left!

I could hear the door open, barely, and the strong scent of wolf hit my nose. I opened my eyes, finding them slightly watery as I heard Kouga sit beside me and another sweet scent fill my nose. It was Sesshoumaru, of course and that disgusting little Ayame's scent hid right under his.

Despite my anger at them being here, I whimpered and closed my eyes. My breath was starting to come out in wheezes and my stomach was cramping up again.

"I checked his stomach, Sesshoumaru, but, oddly, the baby is perfectly fine."

Of course…that was the only thing Sesshoumaru cared abo-

"And Inuyasha? What's wrong with him? Why is he breathing like that?"

"It seems that he has caught a bug from somewhere. He's very ill and I suppose he will be healed by a good night's sleep. I've given him some herbs and medicine, too."

Sesshoumaru sat down, across from Kouga so that he was on my right. Heard Ayame leave the room, thank goodness and wrinkled my nose as Kouga huffed.

"Nngh…you stink, Kouga…"

I heard him chuckle and felt his fingers graze my cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you, Inu? You're never like this."

"Shut up…" I wheezed out. I hated being sick.

"Aah!" I yelled as my stomach clenched even tighter and my head pounded. Kurohyou, who I didn't even notice was in the room, was quickly by my side, laying a warm cloth on my forehead and rubbing his hand over my stomach.

I groaned and grit my teeth as my head continued to pound. God, it hurt. I clenched my hands only to find that…Sesshoumaru was holding mine. His thumb was slowly rubbing circles in my palm, even as I closed my hand around his. After he took notice that I knew he was comforting me, he let out this…sound from his chest, kind of like a purr, and I shivered.

Why hasn't he ever done that before? It was so calming…so nice. It made my stomach unclench and helped me relax. I could feel the pounding in my head go away as I focused on his thumb and that wonderful sound that came from him.

I could hear Kouga chuckle softly before I lulled off to sleep.

"See? I told you he needed you."

…

_Slap!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When I woke up, Kouga was the only one there and I could hear Sesshoumaru's deep voice telling Ayame's screeching high one to shut up. I could her huff and stomp out of the castle, most likely waiting for Kouga to go and get her.

Which he wasn't.

"Inu…"

"Kouga…"

He chuckled and crossed his arms as I sat up. I could see better now, my eyes clearing up and I could breathe a lot better since the incense in the corner of the room burned. It smelled like…roses. Mmm…roses.

I looked over at my best friend, who had his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

"What?"

He smiled and reached over to me, pulling at a few threads of my hair and letting them fall in front of my face.

Black.

"Damn it all to HELL!" I almost screamed. Kouga burst out laughing and I glared at him while he held his stomach and tears rolled down his cheeks. The conversation in the next room stopped and I heard clothes ruffling while people stood.

"Shut up, you bastard! This isn't funny!"

He laughed even more. Jenriojin and Kurohyou walked in, Sesshoumaru following close behind. Kouga's laughing was now pissing me off and I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as I stared at his unmarked neck.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

I threw my body on top of his and his laugh quickly died down, but his neck was still showing and I aimed my now human teeth to bite into the tan flesh, making him yell with a jump.

"Inuyasha! Quit!"

I let go and sank my teeth into another piece, this time, where his neck met his shoulder and he struggled even more. And I knew exactly why.

I heard Sesshoumaru chuckle as I bit harder, but once I felt Kouga's erection hit my bottom I got off, sticking out my tongue at him.

"That's what you get, you mangy wolf!"

"Shut it, mutt! Jeez..."

He walked out of the room with a groan and I let a smirk fall on my lips. Baka. I sat down and stayed quiet as Kurohyou lit incense and Jenriojin wrapped his arms around his waist. I heard the panther chuckle and sigh as he leaned back against his mate.

I felt a small strum of jealousy come through me, telling me I wanted what they had. But, I knew that, even though I wanted it, it was too late to accept it. Sesshoumaru didn't want me anymore, so what was the point?

Yes, I killed Bankotsu and Jakotsu out of rage and jealousy, but it meant nothing to him. I know he can find another mate, a stronger more beautiful mate. One that can make him happy and that can give him whatever he wanted.

I was too busy in my head to realize that there were tears in my eyes. My head was down and they dripped onto my hand while they gushed out of my brown eyes.

I'll never have what they have. Share what they share. I'll never have anyone to feel the same way for me. I was just a half breed. A pregnant half breed at that. Why would anyone want me? Why-

"Inuyasha? Are you alright, Otouto?"

I felt long, soft fingers wipe away my tears as Sesshoumaru gazed at me quietly. His warm body close to mine, his fingers on my face. It all felt too good. I brought up a hand and held his, leaning my face into it as more tears ran down my cheeks.

It was so stupid…but I knew…

I loved this baka of a brother I have. Even if I didn't want to admit it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

I carried him back to our bedroom, and for the first time, he wrapped his arms around my neck and licked at my cheek. A sign of apology…and a sign that he was ready to submit.

I gulped and kept walking, feeling his tongue lick near my earlobe. What in the world?

He's never done this before. Never. So, was it because he was on his human night? Why would he do this? I held his body tightly to mine as I slid open the door to our room. He whimpered and I felt his erection brush against my chest.

I closed the door and laid him down on the bed, about to pull away when I felt him drag me back down and connect our lips. I flicked my tongue at his bottom lip, silently asking, no, begging for entrance, letting out a groan as it was immediately granted.

He moaned as I laid my body on his, his legs wrapping around my waist as I did so. His hands were in my hair, and mine was in his shirt, now twisting his nipple gently while he let out a small groan.

I felt my cock leak, felt it throb in need to be surrounded by that tight heat. But I knew I had to take it slow. I couldn't take him as I usually could, for fear that his beautiful body might break. I slid the kimono top off of his shoulders and smiled when he broke the kiss, his need for air leaving him panting.

I let my mouth move to his neck, leaving kisses and licks on his lightly tanned skin, then sucking lightly on one spot, which made him squirm, leaving a light pink mark. I went lower, letting his heavenly scent surround me and engulf my lungs as he let out a small groan.

I let my tongue play with the soft nub my hand was occupying earlier, and played with the other while he tried to grind his hips forward, taking whatever he could get.

"Mm…Se-Sesshou…maru…"

Another first. Inuyasha has never once said my name when we were like this, even on the days when he was a human. I let my teeth bite into the small pink nub and almost cried out myself when I felt his hips jerk forward, brushing our clothed hips together. That had to change. Now.

After I got rid of his shirt, I leaned back and took off his pants, while he lifted his hips to help. It was…different now. The way his eyes were glazed over, the way he looked at me and touched me when I touched him. It was as if…he wanted what I wanted to give him.

His small whimper made my mind come back t reality and see him scratching and pawing at my pants. I took them off quickly, letting my pre cum slick cock pop out. I shivered as it hit the night air and took my place back in between Inuyasha's legs, this time, my head on his stomach and my hands on the inside of his thighs massaging slowly.

I could see the flush on his human skin, the pink tint on his face as I made my way to his hard rod, not waiting to take it into my mouth, the salty taste covering my tongue as I slipped him down my throat. Inuyasha moaned and arched his back, his flush skin seeming to shine in the moonlight streaking into the room.

"Oh…mmm…" He twisted his fingers into my hair and pushed down my head, and I relaxed my throat to take him in all the way. He was bigger when he was his normal self, but he was still a considerable size and I had to be careful of he might even choke me.

I let my tongue trace against the vein underneath, the one that throbbed and I bobbed my head on him. I kept going, up and down, until I heard his breathing pattern change. He was breathing quickly now, his thighs quivering. I came back up and let three fingers fall to his lips. If tonight was to be a night of firsts, then so be it.

To my surprise, he actually took them into his mouth, his own tongue working wonders in between them and saliva quickly coated them to the point where they were actually dripping. It was quick. Very quick.

I sighed as he let his tongue run against them once more and moved them toward his entrance, now being as careful as I possibly could. I didn't want to hurt him. It would have been terrible if I did.

I watched his face as I slipped a finger inside slowly, only seeing a flinch. I let him get used to the digit and I let one more slip in, making a gasp come from his heavenly lips. I thrust them in this time, looking for that little spot that made him-

"Ah! Oohh…"

And there it was. I smiled at the noises he made, the delicious way his body moved and I refrained from taking him, putting him on all fours, and pounding him into oblivion. I liked the way it sounded and I felt my cock twitch at the thought but I pushed it away, only thinking that it would be disastrous if I did act on it.

"M-More…" He started to thrust back against my fingers and after I slipped in the third and stretched him a little more, I deemed him ready to be fucked…er…made love too.

I pulled my fingers away and heard him cry out softly at the loss. I let out a small chuckle and heard him growl…rather cutely as I spread his legs: one on my shoulder and the other wrapped around my waist. The tip of my length was at his entrance and slowly, oh so terribly slowly, I slipped in and with a gasp, Inuyasha arched his back and let his hands grip the silk sheets, his eyes clenched tightly closed.

I was half way in now, his tight little body squeezing me to the point where I thought I could see stars. Without thinking, I slipped in the rest of the way, earning me a strangled cry.

Damn.

His leg was still on my shoulder as he squirmed and bit his lip. I could feel him slowly getting accustomed to it, so I slid out and thrust back in, seeing his reaction. Only a gasp and a soft moan. Perfect. I slipped out once more and thrust in while he let out a longer moan. I let his leg fall and leaned forward, nuzzling my nose into his neck as I continued to thrust into him.

His legs wrapped around my hips let me in deeper and when I brushed against that nice little sweet spot, he screamed, his arms around my neck as he began to move his body with mine. I went ahead and finished quickly, moving as quick as I could, the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall, Inuyasha's screams and moans echoed, no doubt, throughout the castle.

"Sesshoumaru!"

My eyes widened as he came, the white cream pooling between our bodies. With a soft moan into the ear of the beautiful man under me, I came after him, the tight clenching of his walls sending me over the edge. I filled him, completely, feeling the cum on my leg and all over the inside of his. I slipped out and dropped onto my back while he panted and lazily laid his head on my shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru?"

I was out of breath and I had no strength to move. "Hm?"

"…Tell me you love me…" My eyebrows furrowed and I looked down at Inuyasha. His face was hidden in my neck, the only thing I could see were his quivering lips.

"I love you, Inuyasha." He smiled and after a few minutes, he drifted off into, what I hope, a blissful sleep.

**End Chapter**

**Wow…um…yay!**

**Chapter 4! You like it? Yes? No?**

**:3**

**I loved writing this. It was sooo awesome. Inuyasha getting all sicky...:D**

**There will be more romance and fluff and then soon…**

**Rape.**

**:0**

**Dun dun dun!**

**Review! Tell me what you think! **

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	5. Found and Lost Love

**OoO**

**So many reviews! Kyaa! I love you all! Which is why I decided to post again as quick as I possibly could…so...YAY!!!!!!!!!**

**Well, there were some that said they didn't want anything to happen to Inuyasha, but guess what? YOU'RE NOT WRITING THIS DAMN STORY SO DEAL WITH IT!  
**

**:3**

**There will also be some KurohyouxJenriojin soon…just thought I'd warn you about that. ^-^**

**On with the chapter, babies! Hope you like!**

**Chapter 5: Found and Lost Love**

I sat in my office, my hands under my chin as I stared into my little brother's honey gold eyes. There was a small smile on his lips as I watched him, never missing a movement. Not the flick of his tongue against his soft lips, not the way his ears twitched every now and then to the sounds in the hallway, not when he tilted his head and stared back at me.

"What's wrong…Aniki?"

Three months pregnant was my little mate, his once hard and toned abs now round with the child. Such a beautiful mate I had. As if reading my mind, he smiled softy again and got up, walking around the desk, my eyes never leaving his while I sat back and he cuddled into my lap.

Was I really going to give this man up?

**No.**

Of course I wasn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to part with my Inuyasha. It was insane to even think I could. But, I wasn't thinking rationally back then. I had thought that it was what was best for Inuyasha, for the baby, for me, but I was terribly wrong. He was so…different now.

As if he really needed me. What if it was a plot so that he could stay?

**You doubt our beta again, Sesshoumaru. Why?**

_I just…I don't know what to believe anymore._

My demon growled as I held Inuyasha closer to my body, feeling the warmth seeping through my clothes, feeling the supple skin of his lips on my neck. His hands were inside my kimono, stroking against my chest. He nuzzled my neck when he heard Jenriojin and Kurohyou step inside the office, Kurohyou smiling when he saw the position we were in.

Jenriojin sat in the lone chair where Inuyasha was sitting and Kurohyou decided to sit in a seat to his left, twisting his clawed fingers with Jenriojin's as Mai, their 4 year old daughter, came running into the room, he unmatched eyes staring up at me and Inuyasha as she let out a giggle and crawled onto her father's lap. She wore a small orange and white kimono, her feet bare.

Her eyes, unlike her father and mother, were different colors, one a radiant ice blue and the other a light yellow. She was an extraordinarily beautiful child and a part of me hoped that my child would come out just as gorgeous. Long white hair framed her face, a long black streak flowing nicely through the white, her small cat ears pricked up curiously as he white tail swished from side to side behind her.

I smiled at her and she giggled once more, shyly hiding beneath the arm of Jenriojin's kimono. She peaked out and giggled again. She was just so adorable.

"Sesshoumaru, is something wrong with Inuyasha?"

I shook my head and looked down at Inuyasha, who was now sleeping on my chest. "No, nothing is wrong with him. He's been throwing up every morning and having nightmares, but other than that, he's been…somewhat normal."

Kurohyou raised an elegant brow. "Somewhat?"

"Well…he's been…overly submissive lately. He hasn't called me a bastard in almost two months…I kind of miss it."

The men laughed and I just shrugged, hearing my Otouto mumble and squirm in his seat. Hm…Inuyasha and I have never made love in my office before. I wonder if, with his new temperament, he'd actually be up for it…

My brows furrowed. My God, I've become a damn pervert! I looked down at the hanyou responsible and shook my head and Kurohyou started talking.

"Inuyasha is trying out the uke role. He wants to see what it's like to be taken care of, to be loved."

I nodded and sighed. "Well, I still think he should call me a bastard now and again. Turned me on."

Jenriojin burst out laughing and Kurohyou let his jaw drop as his ice blue eyes widened at my comment.

"What? It's true."

There were tears rolling down Jenriojin's cheeks now and Kurohyou just shook his head and sighed.

"Mama, what does turn me on mean?"

Kurohyou stopped and looked at his child, his cat ears flattening on his head as Jenriojin quieted his laughter into snickers. I smiled when he looked at me and stood, carrying Inuyasha in my arms and letting him get comfortable.

"I'm going to go put Inuyasha into bed. I'll see you all later."

Jenriojin just nodded as he bit his lip, knowing that Kurohyou was going to have a hissy fit as soon as I walked out of the room. Sure enough, when I closed the door, I heard a long hiss.

I feel so bad for you right now Jenriojin.

So very bad.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I sighed happily into Sesshoumaru's neck as he laid me onto our bed. I really could get used to this. Having him near me, having him hug and kiss me. It made me happy and I liked the fact that, whenever I was in the room, he always liked to give me his attention, he was always ready to please.

No, I wasn't using my Aniki.

I love him. I really, truly do. And tonight, I'm going to tell him so. He's told me everyday, since the first day I've come here and now…I feel like I have a lot to make up for. He was so loving, so kind. I never knew my brother could be like this!

He knew when I was feeling sad or angry and he knew when he had to react when other people were here. Like that man, that demon. His name was…oh…no…I don't want to remember…No…

**Flashback**

"_**What is it I can help you with, Lafayel?"**_

_**The chuckle that came out of his mouth sent a shiver down my spine. I hid behind the door of Sesshoumaru's office as I heard him inhale deeply.**_

"_**Mmmm, that scent is heavenly. What is it?"**_

_**I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, the deep grating voice that echoed in the room. **_

"_**That would be my mate, Inuyasha." I snuck a peak into the room and saw Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed, a serious look on his beautiful face as he looked at the hooded male.**_

"_**Ah, you are very lucky, Sesshoumaru. Because I know that certain demons would kill for a mate that smelled so sweet."**_

_**Sesshoumaru's usually soft gold eyes were hard and cold as he stared at Lafayel, a warning clear in the glare.**_

"_**But, of course, you're mate is pregnant, ne? He must smell even better without child."**_

_**I could see the look again, the look that said, You won't live long enough to get what you want.**_

"_**Lafayel, I'd prefer if you get on with this. I don't have all day." Sesshoumaru kept his voice calm, but anyone who knew him could hear the boiling anger underneath, the fire in his eyes as he stared at the foreign man.**_

"_**I've come only to observe, Sesshoumaru." The man stood, the long white hooded cloak floating around him as he made his way towards the door of the room, towards me. I heard a bump and I seen Sesshoumaru standing in the hallway, Lafayel pinned to the wall with his hand around his neck.**_

"_**You stay away from my mate, do you hear me? If I **_**ever **_**catch you on my lands again, I will not hesitate to kill you."**_

_**I still couldn't see his face, his eyes and nose hooded, only showing a bit of a tan chin and a scarred mouth. "Oh, don't worry, **_**Lord **_**Sesshoumaru. I will leave as quickly as possible."**_

_**With that, Sesshoumaru let him go and watched as he walked down the hall, out of the castle.**_

**End Flashback**

I shuddered as I felt Sesshoumaru hands drift over the skin of my swollen stomach. We were…naked. When did this happen?

He was on top of me now, his lithe body in between my legs as he laid kisses over my nipples and chest and one more on my stomach, where our pup lay. I let his long fingers dip into my mouth, my tongue curling around them and soon, they dripped with saliva as he pulled them out.

He wasn't wasting anytime tonight, his hand moving quickly to my entrance. I squirmed when I felt a digit go in, past the ring of muscle, and gasped when he let another go through almost as quick. He moved them in and out, his movements languid as he took my weeping hard member into his mouth, his lips wrapping around the tip.

He sucked on it harshly, sending my back into an arch and my fingers slipping into the silky strands of his hair. He let me go deeper into his throat as he let another finger thrust inside of me. Sesshoumaru swallowed around my cock and had my mind reeling as I started to see white.

He knew I was close, the whimpers and moans coming from my mouth and the way my hips were grinding against his face just flaunted it. He pulled away and reached to the side of the bed, a small bottle of lubrication sitting on top of it. He squirted a large amount on his hand and started to rub it onto his mammoth length, his teeth biting his lip.

I opened my legs quickly, my breaths coming out in pants as he positioned himself in front of my entrance. With a quick thrust and a strangled scream coming from my throat, he was fully inside me, the tip brushing my prostate and making me whimper.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and dragged him down onto me. "M-Move…"

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he started to build a pace, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in harshly. It felt so good, the way his skin, slicked with sweat, rubbed against my own. The way his cock pounded into just the right spots.

"God…Sessh-Sesshoumaru…I…"

He raised his head slightly and bit down on my ear, a loud cry coming from my lips. "You…what?" he grunted out.

"I-I…mmm…I l-love you…"

With a growl, his thrusts began to grow violent, my moans and screams growing louder, the pressure in my stomach driving me insane. He nuzzled my neck and grunted as I tightened around his cock, his name falling from my lips as I came. Wit a soft moan he filled me quickly, the hot liquid spilling out and onto the silk sheets under us.

He pulled out and laid on his back next to me, pulling me close as I flicked my tongue against his neck.

I said it. He knows how I feel now. Will he accept it? Will he-

"My love, my mate, I will always love you. I will never let you leave. You are _mine._ I will not let anyone else have you."

I sighed and smiled.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru."

"And I love you, my Inuyasha."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was the middle of the night, the air warm from the summer breeze and my skin flushed as we twisted and groped in the bed. His lips on mine, my body on his, his hands touching me, feeling me.

Our breaths were in pants as we continued to touch each other, rolling over and over on the bed.

I could feel his hard length against my bottom and I was completely ready to take him in once more, when the loud crash snapped us back into reality. I gasped as he pushed me down into the bed, the loud screams of the servants filling the alls and rooms.

What was going on?

"Stay here, Inuyasha."

I nodded and curled under the sheets after I slipped on a robe he tossed at me. He threw on his kimono and grabbed his sword as he marched from the room, the blade shining brightly against the moonlight.

I sat quietly, hearing nothing for more than five minutes when I heard it. That laugh, the same laugh. The man that had been here, Lafayel.

"Good evening, Inuyasha, I hope I wasn't…interrupting." He let out another laugh and came from the shadow in the corner of the room. I backed away from his figure and soon seen his face, the face I recognized. The face I thought was dead. The face that haunted me in my nightmares.

Naraku.

I shook my head. "No…No…you're-you're dead!"

Another laugh. His red eyes gleamed as I felt a tentacle wrap around my body and I struggled to get away. The effort was futile and I felt his body brush against mine.

"My my, Inuyasha, haven't you grown up. So sweet…beautiful even."

"No, let go of me!"

"Come, Inuyasha. I want to show you how much I've…grown." He brushed his erection against my back and laughed when I whimpered. He slashed through the wall of the bathroom, the moonlight coating the room with light.

On a cloud of miasma, he covered my mouth as I laid eyes on my mate, helping a servant stand on his feet. I pushed the tentacle away and took a deep breath.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!"

**End Chapter**

**Yay! It's finally finished. Whoo!**

**Now quit sending me all these chats Aneue, jeez! It's up! **

**I hope you liked the unexpected twist in the story and the showing off my pretty Naraku kidnapping Inuyasha. **

**You like? Yes? No?**

**Review please! **

**:3**

**Tell Jeanni what you think! **

**More soon!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	6. Both Sides of Fear

**Well, here we go! The epic chapter where Inuyasha finds himself with Naraku…**

**Weren't expecting that, were you my lovies?**

**:3**

**I do apologize for having this happen to the little hanyou, but it's what needed to be done in order to make this story more interesting. **

**Other than the smut, of course.**

**I see maybe…5 to 10 more chapters to this story, but who really knows with me?**

**Well…I'd like to take this chance to apologize to Izzanami. She knows exactly why, so I'm so very sorry! But the truth is, the whole thing is very traumatic and won't be "okay" in less than fifty words.**

**Please…just TRY to enjoy! (there will be Kurohyou & Jenriojin action here so…yeah…)**

**Chapter 6: Both sides of Fear**

"I am alright, Lord Sesshoumaru, really." The small cook, Tanemura, stood and brushed off his clothes. I looked over at Kurohyou, who was holding Mai tightly to his chest and Jenriojin who was staring into the now broken wall of the castle, down the hallway, at…the door to my bedroom.

"Jenriojin, what is it?" I jumped over to him and his citrus eyes were filled with panic. "Jenriojin?"

Another explosion. A loud crash. Jenriojin's eyes widened as he looked toward the sky, while I helped another servant to his feet. I was just about to look up, when I heard the scream. At first, my mind didn't know how to register it, but then all I could think of was his golden eyes, his beautiful face.

Inuyasha.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!"

No. No…NO! I let the servant fall and ran inside the castle, straight to my bedroom when I seen the empty room, the broken wall. I inhaled and Inuyasha's scent filled my lungs but then…there was another scent. A scent I knew, that I recognized.

No, it can't be. Naraku was dead. He was dead! I had seen him die with my own eyes! How could he be here? How could he have stolen away Inuyasha? Why?

**Let me out…**

My demon whispered in my head. No, I can't afford to lose control. I don't want anyone to die unless absolutely necessary. I would not go on a massacre…

**LET ME OUT!**

He began to push in my head, letting my feelings of sadness, of loss, of pure anger and hatred usher him on. I stared at the bed, where my mate had been, where he had told me, for the first time, that he loved me…

I snarl ripped through my throat and I was sent away, looking at what my body did, but never really controlling it. A snarl ripped through my throat as Akkinu took over my body, gold eyes bleeding red, claws growing long and poison dripping from them.

I ran out of the room and followed the horrid stench of Naraku. The bastard. If he thinks that he can get away with this…

He's dead wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Normal P.O.V. (Kurohyou & Jenriojin)**

"What if…he can't bring him back?" Kurohyou asked. His ice blue eyes landed on Jenriojin, who was now tucking Mai into bed, laying a kiss on her forehead. He sighed as they walked to their bedroom, his arm winding around Kurohyou's waist for comfort.

"It's going to be alright, Koi. Sesshoumaru will bring him back. You know how he is when it comes to Inuyasha. He'll bring him back."

Kurohyou nodded and walked into their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jenriojin got on his knees in front of him, his hands resting on his thighs while Kurohyou's ears flattened on his head and a worried look took over his beautiful face.

"Koi…what's wrong?"

Kurohyou shook his head, his curly black hair drifting softly around his face. "Nothing. I'm just extremely worried. Aren't you?"

Jenriojin smiled and climbed onto the bed, pulling his mate into his chest as the smaller panther demon snuggled into it.

"No, I'm not. Sesshoumaru let Akkinu take over, so there's no doubt that he already picked up on the demon's trail."

Kurohyou nodded and sighed into Jenriojin's chest. Of course, his mate was comforting him, but he wanted more. He wanted to make Jenriojin show how much he wanted him to be happy. It was silly, he knew, but since the incident that morning with Sesshoumaru in his office, he had deprived him of any physical contact.

He craved him now, wanted to feel him more than ever before. He had never gone a whole day without touching Jenriojin, and the way the man's hands ran down his sides were telling him he wanted it too.

Kurohyou let his lips connect with his mate's, a relieved sigh coming from the older male. He too was craving Kurohyou. All day he had been ignored, had been brushed away. He just wanted to be with him, touching him, inside of him.

How he longed to feel that tight body clenching around him like the night before. And all of the nights before that. He could never get enough of his young mate's body, the way his tongue caressed his, and the way that they always made slow love on nights such as this. And tonight would be no different.

Kurohyou slowly slipped his hand in Jenriojin's kimono, his claws running over the hard muscle underneath. He let his hand run over the strong chest, the hard abs and slowly made his way to rub against the bulge in the older demon's pants.

He used his tongue to flick a line of saliva down Jenriojin's neck, feeling the hard cock twitch in his hand. He let out a small chuckle, his hot breath blowing over Jenriojin's skin. Kurohyou love the way his mate responded to his every touch, his every move.

He leaned back and stripped off his shirt, letting it fall behind him on the bed while the bright orange eyes of his mate stared greedily over his body. Kurohyou liked that too. Jenriojin reached out and pulled Kurohyou into a deep kiss, tongues fighting as talented and familiar hands slipped off Kurohyou's pants.

Kurohyou's tail swished from side to side and his ears were flattened on his head in a sign of submission. Jenriojin let his hand drift over the soft skin and straight down the middle so that he can play with the wrinkled hole that had given him pleasure for almost 50 years.

The young panther demon let out a high pitched mewl as Jenriojin did so, his ice blue eyes fluttering at the sensation. Jenriojin brought a hand to his lover's lips and the younger eagerly sucked them into his mouth, lapping his tongue against the fingers and coating them with his own lubricant.

After a few moments, Jenriojin took them out of Kurohyou's mouth and let the fingers go to the tight entrance, while Kurohyou whimpered at the tingling feeling crawling into his stomach.

Jenriojin slowly entered a finger, making sure not to harm his mate and began to pump it in and out until Kurohyou began to move his body back against it, rocking his hips. The curly black hair on Kurohyou's face bounced lightly at the way he moved and soon, Jenriojin added another finger, hearing the soft whimper come from his mate's sensuous mouth.

Jenriojin let the third finger fall in quickly, while Kurohyou pulled out his cock from his pants and stroked it in time with his fingers. Kurohyou moaned loudly as Jenriojin hit his prostate and rolled his hips to get the feeling again, his dripping cock begging for more, but of course, Jenriojin pulled out his fingers.

Kurohyou whimpered at the loss of them and let out a small yelp when Jenriojin led him to sit on the hard rod. It had been a while since Kurohyou rode him, but Jenriojin was only happy to help. He felt the tight heat envelope his tip and bit his lip when he heard Kurohyou let out a whimper and threw himself down on it, taking the whole rod inside him.

His tight body clenched around him painfully as he squirmed, his clawed hands landing on either side of Jenriojin's head as he panted, getting accustomed to the feeling. It hurt, but the pleasure was overwhelming. He could feel his tip right against his prostate and when he rolled his hips, he almost screamed at how good it felt.

Jenriojin brought his hands to Kurohyou's hips and lifted them, so that Kurohyou was forced to lay forward on his elbows, his chest above Jenriojin's face. The older male thrust his hips up, his cock hitting Kurohyou's prostate quickly and making the panther demon moan loudly.

He set a pace quickly, sliding in and out of him languidly and slowly, but with force, hitting his sweet spot roughly and making him scream. Kurohyou let his hand fall to his ass and spread it wider so that Jenriojin had more room and he could thrust more easily. Which he did.

"Ah! Ah! Mmm…more, more! Right there! Ohh…" Jenriojin let a smile fall on his lips as he thrust his hips forward a little faster now and Kurohyou's mind went blank as he muttered incoherently. God, it felt good, having him hit it exactly how he liked it.

"God, Koi, harder, harder!"

Jenriojin brought his mouth to Kurohyou's neck and bit down on their mating mark, the pleasure increasing immensely as his blood filled his mouth, Kurohyou's moans getting even louder than before. He felt his mate clench around him and let go of his hips as Kurohyou began to move on his own.

He literally jumped on Jenriojin's cock, taking him in as deep as he could go. He let his prostate become abused and beaten while he rode his lover, loving the soft moans that came from his mouth. The pressure in Kurohyou's stomach quickly became too much as Jenriojin began to stroke his bouncing cock, and with a loud scream, he came all over the hand and Jenriojin's stomach, the older male releasing inside him as well.

He whimpered as the hot liquid filled him, slowly oozing out of his ass and onto the blanket. He looked down at Jenriojin and smiled as he kissed his lips.

"I love you, Jenriojin."

The older male smiled and rolled over so that Kurohyou was on his back.

"And I love you, my Koi."

With another thrust, they began once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Inuyasha P.O.V. **

"No! NO! Stop! Please!" The disgusting green tentacle traced my entrance, black sludge oozing down the long thing as Naraku laughed.

"Ah, Inuyasha, you're so tight, but that belly…" He growled as he laid a hand on my stomach, a growl coming from my throat. "We're going to have to get rid of that now, won't we?"

My eyes widened at the thought of him killing my child. I let out a snarl this time, my demon making me struggle against the chains and restraints around my wrists. I thrashed and yelped as I felt the nasty tentacle push inside of me, my mind reeling as I tried to think of happier thoughts. Of better things.

Sesshoumaru…

_You're coming to get me aren't you? I miss you…I need you…I want to be with you…Please Sesshoumaru…_

_**I'm on my way, Inuyasha. Please try to stay calm, my love.**_

I stopped struggling and stared at the wall when I heard his voice in my head. Was it really…No, it couldn't be!

_Se-Sesshoumaru?_

_**Hm?**_

_Oh, my god! Sesshoumaru!_

_**Koi, please calm down. Do not show any signs to that bastard. I know exactly where you are. Do you remember what I taught you about being raped, my love?**_

_Yes…_

_**Do it. I have no desire to see what is inside you. All I know is that Naraku will pay for this.**_

I did as he had taught me when I had first come to the castle and clenched as tightly as I could around the tentacle, a smirk falling on my lips when I heard Naraku hiss. He wasn't expecting that. Just like I wasn't expecting the smack that fell onto my ass.

"_Never _do that again!"

I laughed. "What's wrong, Naraku? Did it hurt?"

The smack to my face was expected, the way it burned and the way it made my head snap to the side. It was easy to get Naraku angry. Almost as easy as Sesshoumaru.

_How I miss you, Sesshoumaru…_

_**My mate, we will be together again soon, I promise.**_

_I love you, Sesshoumaru._

_**I love you, too, Koi. **_

I was about to look at Naraku once more, only to see that he had stripped and was now shoving his cock into my throat. I mumbled around it, staring up at him with my eyes full of hatred as he laughed.

"I will take you, Inuyasha, whether you like it or not!"

The disgusting tentacle was back inside of me and I closed m eyes as it pushed against my prostate. Even though my mind was with Sesshoumaru, my body was with Naraku. I tried not to make a sound as the long thing filled me with the black sludge, but low and behold, a whimper made itself known and Naraku pulled out from my mouth quickly, as well as the tentacle from my entrance.

His long black hair tickled my back as he thrust inside of me, my back arching with the pain. I could feel his red eyes digging holes into my neck, at the crescent moon shaped mating mark Sesshoumaru had given me. He spanked my ass and growled.

"That mark will have to go too. I will not have anything of his taint your body."

I pulled against the shackles once more as he continued to fuck me, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the large room. It hurt, god it hurt. He never let me adjust and he was almost as big as Sesshoumaru. I felt my stomach lurch as he came inside me, felt the nausea creep up inside and I threw up.

I could hear his disapproval and he slapped my ass again as he pulled out letting my lower body fall to the floor with the rest. I felt the blood, the cum, the sludge inside me, rolling down my legs, onto the floor and pooling around my knees. He undid the shackles and pulled me out of the room, still naked, and down a hallway into a bedroom. He threw me onto the floor and looked at me with his gleaming red eyes.

"Go clean yourself up. Put clothes on. Dinner is almost ready."

I scoffed. I wasn't eating any of his food. He could poison it…and hurt my baby. I wouldn't let him. There was no way I'd let him.

But as he walked out from the room, sliding the door shut, I stared at the wall next to it. I knew. Oh, I knew.

It's only been one day…And I was already losing my mind.

Sesshoumaru…where are you?

**End Chapter**

**Yay! Another chapter is finished!**

**Yes, I know, I know. You are all going to yell and scream at me for making this happen, but guess what?**

**It's gonna get a helluva lot worse. **

**Don't like? Don't read. Easy as that.**

**But did you like it? Yes? No? And what about the Kurohyou and Jenriojin fluff action?**

**Anyways…REVIEW!!!**

**:3**

**Tell Jeanni what you think!**

**Until next time! **

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	7. In My Own Words

**Important Author's Note **

**Yes, I was going to end this story.**

**Yes, I was PISSED about all the flames for Inuyasha's rape.**

**Yes, I plan on finishing this story, MY WAY.**

**No, I don't give a DAMN what any of you have to say.**

**No, I don't care if you hate rape and don't want to see it happen to Inuyasha.**

**No, I will NOT apologize to anyone unless I see what I did wrong.**

**New Rules: **

**My fics, my way. I will not take requests anymore and I will not abide to anyone's stupid little demands.**

**I've been nice and I've had my days. Deal with it. **

**I WILL put rape in wherever I please, whether you like it or not.**

**Oh and one last thing:**

**I DID NOT FLAME IZZANAMI. I HAD PROMISED HER THAT INUYASHA WOULD NOT GET BETTER AFTER ONLY FIVE THOUSAND WORDS, BUT THE FLAMES AND REVIEWS THAT I GOT WERE JUST TOO MUCH. **

**I RESPECT IZZANAMI. I LOVE HER FICS AND SHE IS ONE OF THE NICEST PEOPLE THAT I'VE EVER MET. I WOULD NEVER FLAME HER IN ANY WAY!!! **

**Wanna flame me? Go ahead. I don't care anymore. Everybody says that rape is wrong. It's why they call this place FANFICTION. It's not real, it's FAKE!**

**Why don't YOU try staying up till three in the morning and posting a chapter, only to get all of this crap in return?**

**I do this to express myself, to get my mind off of the fact that I'm a depressed, suicidal MESS.**

**So there? Are you happy now? I hope you are.**

**For those of you who DO like this fic, Chapter 7 will be up soon. **

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	8. The Wrong Name

**As promised, here is chapter 7, rewritten. **

_***WARNING* THERE WILL BE VERY EXPLICIT RAPE AND SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. **_

**Now that you got your warning, enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: The Wrong Name**

**Naraku's P.O.V.**

Was it really my fault? Did I really have to do this to Inuyasha? Forcing myself on him…it felt wonderful. Though, soon, he'll grow accustomed to it. He will be my mate and I will get rid of that baby in his womb.

And as soon as I do, I will replace it with my own.

Inuyasha is mine. Mine. I felt my fist bang against the wall, the hole letting some sunlight into the room. I growled and sat down, while I heard the hurried footsteps come down the hall and the door slide open slowly, while Hajime slipped into the room, his light blonde hair on his head shining softly in the sunlight.

His soft gray eyes closed as he bowed. "S-Sir?"

"What is it, Hajime?"

"It's L-Lord Inuyasha. He's awakened…"

I nodded and stood and he backed away a few feet from me. I waved my hand and he ran out of the room, his kimono drifting behind him. He was such a sweet little boy, painfully shy, but very sweet. Why didn't I create him earlier?

I shook my head and stood, walking over to him. I could see him trembling as I got closer and I sighed. He looked up at me and a worried look came over his face.

"It's ok, Hajime. You can go now."

He nodded and ran from the room, running to his own at the other end of the hall. He was only a few years old, but I made him look like a normal teenage boy. A very beautiful teenage boy. But I never laid a hand on him. I needed him. He was very important if my plans were to succeed.

I picked up a small cup he had left in the room and took a mouthful of the hot tea inside. I needed him to get close to Inuyasha…to try and help him…so that I can make that bastard's baby…disappear.

With a growl, the glass in my hand broke and crumbled to the floor.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

I blinked my eyes open with a soft groan, my eyes adjusting to the darkness slowly as I sat up from the cotton sheets covering my body. I was…naked, and there were cold and hard shackles on my wrists again.

I looked around, the light of the moon guiding my way and flicked on a small lamp. I gasped as I looked down onto my skin. My legs and arms were covered in bite marks and bruises, my lightly tan skin splotched all over…except for my stomach. He stayed away from my stomach, going around it.

He must really hate my little Yuki…

Yuki. Ever since I found out that my baby was a boy, I named him Yuki. I knew he'd come out beautiful…just like his father. Sesshoumaru…

The door to the room slipped open and Naraku walked inside of the room, someone, I couldn't really see, behind him. Clutching the arm of his robe as he walked toward me.

"Inuyasha. After our…fun yesterday, I needed to make sure that you and you pup," He looked at my swollen stomach in pure disgust, "were alright. This," He moved aside and revealed a very beautiful young man, about 3 years younger than I, with short blonde hair and scared gray eyes.

"Is Hajime. He will be checking you for any severe wounds."

I shook my head and scoffed. "To hell with that. I'm not doing anything with you around."

I seen him smile and turn to Hajime. "Will you be able to handle this then?"

The blonde nodded and Naraku walked out of the room without another word. The boy looked at me and smiled shyly. I smiled back and he walked over to the bed, a look of regret falling on his pretty face.

"I'm s-sorry, but I need you to…get on all fours…"

I nodded and turned over, wincing a little when a shot of pain went up my back and did as he said. The boy stared at my ass with wide eyes as I chuckled.

"Are you gonna do this or…?"

He seemed to snap out of it and slowly put his finger at my entrance. I let my body relax as he put the other finger from his other hand as he stretched me. He was actually _looking _inside my hole. I could feel him moving around inside, the pain easing away as his warm breath washed over it.

"P-Please, try to stay still, ok? I need to see how bad you're messed up so I can heal you…"

I said nothing. Hajime knew what he was doing and he did it very well. I had half the mind to grind my ass against his fingers, but I didn't want to scare him and I didn't want to come off as some sort of slut.

He pulled away and told me to turn over. I did so and he began to examine the bruises and bite marks, only looking at the darker colored ones. He nodded to himself, his blonde hair flitting around his face.

"Ok…you don't have any bad damage. Only the bite marks and bruises. Are you feeling ok?" He looked at my stomach and I sighed. I was 5 months now, and only one month away before I would give birth to Yuki.

"I'll be fine, kid."

Hajime nodded and walked to the door, but there was a question, a nagging question in my head.

"Hey, Hajime?"

The blonde turned and looked at me, his grey eyes full of worry and concern of a man he didn't even know.

"What is…he gonna do to me?"

Hajime stayed quiet and turned. He slid open the door and left the room. I threw my head back on the pillow and sighed. This was never going to end. Where is Sesshoumaru? Why isn't he here? He said he knew exactly where I was…

_Sesshoumaru?_

…

…

_**Inuyasha…**_

_You can still hear me?_

_**Of course, my love.**_

_Where the hell are you?!_

_**I'm sorry, Inuyasha…forgive me…but I can't get control over Akkinu. He's on a rampage.**_

_Did anyone-_

_**No, no one is getting hurt…except for you.**_

_I'll be fine. I can handle this. _

_**But the baby…**_

_Will not be harmed. I will make sure that never happens. _

_***sigh* Alright, my love. Please be patient.**_

_Of course. How are Kurohyou and Jenriojin? _

_**Worried sick. They're traveling with me now, I left Kouga in charge.**_

I groaned out loud at the thought. Kouga? In charge? Of the castle? My God, he's going to drive them all crazy…

_**Worried? Don't be. I made sure Ayame stayed as well.**_

_Ok…_

_**Your vision is blurry, my love. Are you tired?**_

_No…I think…_

I looked to the corner of the room and seen a stick of incence burning, the smoke covering the room with a thick purple…he whole room was dark but it was daytime…

_I think he's trying to drug me…_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Naraku's P.O.V. (Rape Warning)**

I waited until the smoke filled his lungs and lulled him to sleep before I came into the room. I lifted his body and pressed it towards mine, laying a soft kiss on his forehead as he mumbled in his sleep. I paid it no mind as I continued to place kisses on his neck and shoulders.

He squirmed in my arms as I laid my body in between his open legs, his thighs rubbing against my sides languidly as I nipped at his neck, strictly avoiding the mark close to his shoulder. I had already stripped, my cock pressed against his as his back arched. I sucked in a small pink nipple and twisting the other one with my fingers, whimpers coming from his throat.

His legs were now wrapped around my waist as I continued my assault on his body, my fingers itching to take out the whip from under the bed…to heat up an iron…I let my mind run away as I pulled away from his body and got the whip…Maybe a few hits wouldn't hurt…

I placed it to my right and went back in between his legs, my hair rushing over his body and his breathing coming out in pants. He was so big now…his stomach. It was getting it the way…

I leaned back and grabbed the whip; I hesitated for a moment when he started mumbling again.

"Why…mmm…Why'd you stop, Sesshy…why?"

I growled at the words that came from his lips and the whip landed on his thigh with a sharp _crack_. He shot up in the bed with a scream, tears filling his eyes as he held the spot where I had hit him with his palms. The whip burned him and that's exactly what I wanted.

I wanted him to feel what I have felt, watching him with Sesshoumaru, hearing hi tell him he loved him. No. He was. Supposed. To. Love. Me. I had realized that with my unspoken words, I had whipped him with each one. Now his legs were red and pink with welts and with blood.

He whimpered when I raised the whip again ad covered his swollen stomach with his hands, his head moving down as if to form a ball around it. That was fine. The child was not my target at the moment. I snapped the whip forward again and this time, he fell forward, on his knees.

There was one slash on his back, the beautiful skin torn open and dripping blood. I loved him. Yes, I did. This was just my way of showing it. I snapped at his back once more before I threw the whip aside and pulled him to my chest, the blood from his back coating my chest as he sobbed.

"Shh…" I stroked his hair and ears as more tears fell from his beautiful eyes. "I promise I'll take it slow with you this time…"

He shook his head. "No no no no no no…"

I smiled as I made him go onto his knees once more. "Stay like that. Or I'll bring out the whip again."

I heard him whimper once more and heard the rattling of the shackles on the bed. He wasn't trying to escape. No. He was trying to hide under the covers. Like a child afraid of the dark.

"Inuyasha, be still."

The blood that was running down his back and onto the cotton sheets was going to have to do for tonight. I swiped my fingers against his skin, coating my fingers in the sticky blood and let my finger rest just outside of his entrance. I slipped one finger in and heard him yelp.

He was amazingly tight, his insides squeezing around me tightly as I moved the first finger in and out of him. I slipped in the next one and quickly let in the third while he cried out in pain. I knew I was hurting him, but I didn't know how to be gentle. It wasn't in my nature to be that way.

I pumped the digits in an out of him, stretching him while his head landed on the bed, more whimpers coming from his lips. I sighed and pulled out my fingers, noticing the blood making his wrinkled entrance shine. His back was still covered in blood and the sheets were ruined but I didn't care for them right now.

I positioned my dripping cock at his ass and pushed in slowly, hearing him whine. After I was half way, I leaned onto his blood soaked back and nibbled on his ear, while I grabbed his cock. I pushed in the rest of the way and let my thumb trace the slit at the tip of his erection.

He moaned.

I smiled.

Success.

I pulled out and thrust back in, setting a pace to this sweet torture of mine. I could feel him clench around me, I could smell his tears and blood and sweat. I wanted to put him on his back and kiss his lips, but the huge bump would be in the way.

I kept my pace and soon, I felt the need take over my body, the lust. I wanted to go deeper, harder, faster. And I did.

He screamed as lifted away from his back and gripped his hips, thrusting into him with full force. There was more blood coming out of his hole, but it didn't matter. It was just more lubrication. I felt my cock slip deeper inside him and groaned while he let out a sub.

"No…No! No more! Ah!"

I let his cries go unanswered as I rammed into him, letting my body take over. I continued to stroke his cock in time with my thrusts and the most amazing thing happened.

He came.

But I was quickly smacked away from my illusion. He screamed…the wrong name. He screamed-

"Sesshoumaru!"

**End Chapter**

**There! All done, peoples! I warned you. I did. I warned you TWICE about the rape, so you know what? Do NOT blame me.**

**Well, here's to chapter 8! *raises glass full of wine and smiles* **

**You liked? Yes? No? Review! **

**Tell Jeanni what you think!**

**:3**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	9. Deciding

**Yays! Reviews for Jean-chan! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I love hearing from you.**

**I have warned you about the rape and blah blah blah so on with the story!**

**(Warning: There will be rape in this chapter. Also, for some odd reason, Naraku and Inu fluff)**

**Yeah, I said it. FLUFF.**

**w**

**Chapter 9: Deciding**

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

Damn it….Damn it! Akkinu is taking too long, my body is growing tired…I'll have no strength to take Inuyasha away from Naraku if the man chose to fight…which he would. He knew he would. That bastard always wanted to get his hands on Inuyasha.

_My mate…my love…I'll be there soon. Please wait for me._

_**Sesshoumaru…**_

_Inuyasha…_

_**Sesshoumaru…The baby…I'm…gonna have the baby.**_

I felt my mind run blank and even felt Akkinu stop at a standstill, making Kurohyou and Jenriojin stop and look at me. I stared, my mind slowly flowing back into my body as Akkinu backed away in shock. Inuyasha…was in labor?!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HIM OUT OF ME!!!!!" I screamed. It hurt so much; it felt as if I was being ripped open! I whimpered and felt beads of sweat run down my face. I screamed once more, biting my lip as Hajime told me to push.

I pushed as hard as my body would let me, harder and harder. All the while, I could smell the absolute _fear _coming from the next room. I almost smiled, if I could, at the thought of Naraku hiding away from a half demon in labor.

Hajime gasped softly. "J-Just keep pushing, Inuyasha. I can see the head now!"

I shook my head, my body wanting to shut down. I could feel it ripping my entrance, slowly coming out as I willed my body to push. I could feel the blood and other …disgusting goop pooling around my bottom and coming up around my back as I screamed again.

I laid my hands on my stomach, clutching at it tightly as I continued to push, forcing the small baby out of me. Hajime's eyes widened and blinked as he grabbed a small blanket next to him. I screamed again, my eyes clenching shut with the pain.

More sweat dripped off of my face, my legs quivering as even more of Yuki's small body came out of me. I grit my teeth and hissed loudly, Hajime sighing as he held Yuki's head in his hands.

"Just a little more, Inuyasha, just a little-"

I cut him off with a loud scream, louder than the others as the pain became overbearing. I could feel my vision become blurry, my mind going black and the world falling out from under me.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Naraku's P.O.V.**

It had smelled of blood, sweat and tears, a truly disgusting combination. But now, it smelled only of the soft scent that both Inuyasha and his baby emitted from their bodies. Inuyasha must have been through absolute hell. I let a small smile curl my lips. He was stronger than I thought he would be, surviving childbirth…something not even most demons could go through without going into shock or dying from pain and blood loss.

Yuki.

A fitting name for the child, even though I desperately wanted to get rid of it. Soft, pale skin, just like Sesshoumaru's, even with his father's markings over his face and small body. He had a tuft of pure white hair on his small head, along with small ears that twitched every so often as he slept. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, but he was alive, of course. It made me curious as to what was under the little eyelids on his perfect, heart shaped face…even a bit anxious to see what he looked like with his eyes open.

Would he look like his parents? Golden eyes? Or would have a different color, something that matched his lovely skin?

Or would he have something that made him different? Special? Even more beautiful than a baby should be?

I growled as I looked away from the small crib in the corner of the room, next to where Inuyasha lay. I could hear their soft breathing, and Inuyasha's mumbling. There was just too much going on now. I needed to get my plan in motion, to get rid of the child and make sure that Inuyasha's mating mark disappears before Sesshoumaru can find him.

"Hajime, have you laid out the trail yet?" The small blonde nodded his head, his silky hair falling over his forehead. "Yes, sir. Akkinu should be taking the bait very soon, and Inuyasha's mark will be gone by midnight tonight."

I smiled, my bright red eyes flicking over to the setting sun outside of the window, smelling the heavenly scent that came from the bedroom, on the bed and inside the small crib. The long black hair fell over my shoulders as a soft breeze came in through the window, carrying the scent of the roses and carnations in the garden…it was so captivating now, mixed in with Inuyasha's scent.

I couldn't believe that Inuyasha would finally be mine. It was almost as if I was giddy, so happy that I would have a fresh start with Inuyasha. I would take him away, far away and have him to myself, no Sesshoumaru and no child to interfere.

I'm not selfish. No, I'm not. I'm just hopelessly in love with someone that I cannot control, someone that I don't want to control, someone that I know can kill me easily…that keeps me on edge…someone I will break and make mine.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

_Inuyasha…_

_Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha!_

I let out a surprised gasp and jolted upright in the bed. "Ah, what?!" I looked around the room, my gold eyes not able to comprehend the situation. The walls were dark, a chocolate brown, and a window looking out over small gardens of bright flowers. By the smell, maybe roses…like-

_Dammit, answer me!_

I whined softly, curling up into a ball on the sheets that made my skin itch. My ears flattened on my head at the force in his voice, a feeling coming over me, engulfing my body.

_**I-I'm sorry, Alpha…please forgive me, I didn't understand what was happening…**_

There was only silence after what I had said to my mate, my heart clenching in my chest as I waited. I was sore, yes, of course I was, I just gave birth to a baby…but the pain, the soreness, it was all nothing compared to the feeling of being utterly alone.

_**Sesshoumaru…**_

_Why did you call me Alpha?_

His voice making my body relax completely against the soft pillows. I could tell I was in Naraku's room again, the walls holding the colorful paintings and candles, the elegant designs on the doors, the way that the room was carpeted instead of just hardwood. It was nice, almost as pretty as Sesshoumaru's bedroom back home.

_**B-Because…that's what you are…right? **_

_Inuyasha, you don't have to call me that._

_**It's ok Sesshoumaru... I want to. **_

_Alright…but when I get you back…please, just call me by name…_

I didn't know whether he liked the fact that I called him alpha, but it was just a natural reaction to his anger. I didn't want him to be mad at me for not waking when I was told. I silently agreed, letting him say a few more words before he said his goodbye, leaving me alone…

How I missed my mate. His soft touch, his deep voice, soothing me as I slept so deeply. It wasn't fair. Why do I have to be stuck here? With this wretched spider? It was too much for me to handle now, and I was seriously growing tired of it. But…I was also afraid of what he could do. To me. To Yuki. To Sesshoumaru.

I would stay, to keep them safe, to keep my baby happy, to make sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't need to fight and put our baby in danger.

I could smell my baby, in the room a few ways down the hall, shifting in his small bed, cooing at the blonde servant's approach. Naraku wasn't here, right now, he must be getting ready for dinner, but he was somewhere in the horrid castle. I could smell his disgusting scent, musty, making my nose wrinkle.

I had to remember that I was here for my family. I couldn't give up. I would do what Naraku wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted it. Until I could get my strength back up. Until I could kill him, and go home.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Naraku's P.O.V. (Short Sex Scene, No Rape)**_

Such sweet sounds came from those parted lips of my little half breed. The soft sighs, the sharp intakes of breath, the long, lustful moans. It was so easy to get those sounds out, just a flick of the wrist, a twist of my tongue or a thrust of my hips. But of course, I would never say that to him. He'd get angry and deny my touches.

But then again, I could always just force them onto him. It wouldn't be a problem. He wasn't pregnant anymore, though his body was no longer as tight as it used to be. But at least he was empty, without child, and he belonged to _me._

"Ahh…"

I could hear those soft moans again; I could see his body jerking, his hips grinding down onto my cock, throbbing hard inside his body. It was perfect for me, and I knew that I wouldn't change it, not for anything in the world. He wanted what I had to give, and that felt damn good.

The teen was easily pleased, a few thrusts into that sweet spot of his and he was thrown into his little world of ecstasy, letting his white cum splatter over his tanned chest and stomach. He would be getting his body back, those strong muscles in his arms and stomach quickly.

His body would regain that tight hold, which was for now, my primary goal.

I bucked my hips into his roughly, filling him quickly with my seed, not really wanting any of it to fall on the cotton sheets, which his hands were gripping ever so tightly, ripping them to shreds with his claws. Such beauty in such a disgusting half breed.

Though, I am no different.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Normal P.O.V. (Fluff)**_

The teen soon realized…that he was alone, in an empty room, with nothing to be heard but soft babbling from the corner of the room. His snowy white ears twitched lightly, his golden hues flashing over to the crib.

"Y-Yuki?"

He stood, his small kimono top only covering his torso, though he didn't give a damn now. That soft scent of honey and roses was calling out to him, a pale fist swinging in the air as he neared the crib. Inuyasha neared the crib, his hands resting on the wood of the edge as he looked down at the child inside with a soft sigh of relief.

"Look at you…"

He smiled softly and laid a hand on the baby's head gently, his fingers running through those fluffy white strands and making those small ears twitch. He looked so much like Sesshoumaru, every feature exact. The same serious twist in his mouth, the same arch of his eyebrows, the same shape of his eyes. Though the color of those orbs were wrong, they were so different. It was a weird color, a greenish blue. What had Kagome said that color was?

Oh yes. Aquamarine.

It was a different color, a beautiful shade of green, like moss and the way that they filled with tears was just as beautiful. "Mm…"

The child mumbled as he began to sniffle, his small hands balled into fists as he swung them in front of him, wanting to be picked up, wanting to feel the warmth of his mother, though he was unknown to him, since this was the first time he laid eyes on him.

"You should pick him up, Inuyasha…before he gets cranky. We've learned he has his mother's temper."

Inuyasha smiled a bit, knowing Naraku was only a few steps behind him. He reached into the crib, slowly grabbing the baby and picking him up, bringing his small, frail body close to his, nuzzling him close as he began to nibble on his fingers to calm himself. His bright eyes blinked as he looked up at Inuyasha before looking around him, a small raspberry passing his lips as he studied the surroundings. So serious.

"Just like Sesshoumaru."

Naraku sighed softly and sat down on the bed, a leg crossed over the other as he looked at Inuyasha, standing there frozen, looking in pure wonder and curiosity at his child. At the small baby he held.

The demon raised a brow as Inuyasha chuckled, his finger running over the side of his chubby cheek, nuzzling him close. "You're so cute, my little Yuki…" He smiled and kissed his forehead, those aquamarine colored eyes closing a bit as he felt the kiss.

"Nu…"

Inuyasha let the boy suck on his small fist as his eyes began to droop, his ears flat on his white tuft of hair. The teen jumped slightly as Naraku wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close with a smirk on his lips. The demon laid his bright crimson gaze on the baby, now asleep in his mother's arms.

"You do know what I have planned for us, no?"

Inuyasha merely nodded as he laid the baby back down in his crib, a small smile on his soft lips. "I do. And since it is to protect my baby and my mate, then I will do it without fight nor question."

Naraku's brows furrowed slightly as he looked at Inuyasha, a frown on his pale, thin lips as he sighed. "I don't want that. You just can't be happy with me, can you?"

The half demon shook his head and turned to look at him, those golden orbs laid upon his handsome, pale face. "No. I was happy with Sesshoumaru, I was happy being pregnant in the castle, before you decided to take me away."

It caused a sting in his chest to say the words to the man, though Inuyasha didn't know why he felt hurt telling Naraku these words. The man tortured him and treated him like a dog; he shouldn't feel anything but hatred towards him. But he had an aching feeling in his heart, like a feeling of sorrow. The man was a murderous bastard who cared about nothing but himself. But he still deserved a chance at happiness.

"I suppose that is only fair."

Naraku nodded once, the long black hair flitting over his shoulder with the action. He then turned, making his way over to the door, letting out a soft grunt as he felt those soft fingers grabbing his hand.

"Wait…I…guess I can try to…be happy…" He sighed softly as Naraku raised a brow, looking back at him. His crimson orbs narrowed as he looked at the hanyou.

"What do you mean by that?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly on his head, a soft blush on his cheeks as he looked down to the ground, shifting his feet slightly. "I'll try to be happy here; with you…I guess everyone deserves to be happy, even if it's only for a while."

Naraku was a bit suspicious of the change of attitude, but all in all, the hanyou wanting to make him happy was a bit uplifting for him. It made him a less…angry, he supposed. His eyes widened slightly as Inuyasha grabbed his arm, pulling him closer, his arms wrapped around his torso, his hands resting on his back. "What are you doing…?"

The teen nuzzled into his chest, deciding that…his scent wasn't all that bad. It reminded him of Sesshoumaru, a bit, but he smelled more of pine than of roses. Naraku was surprised, to say the least. Why would this boy have the need to make someone like him happy? Someone who has done so many things to him?

What in the world was Inuyasha planning?

_**End Chapter**_

**Ugh. I know…it sucks…but I'm not in a very good mood today and unfortunately, it has affected my writing. Stupid family.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about where this is going. It's a bit of a twists in the story, no?**

**Heh.**

_**Yuki Agatsuma**_


End file.
